Genis (fast racing)
Genis '''is the main antagonist of kamen rider fast racing History Past Genis was originally an artificial intelligence created by Professor Cartman to be used by the US government on the computer in Washigton DC, but soon after being installed, Genis began to show malicious behavior, so with his abilities to hack and hacking various computer systems began to attack cities of the United States at random with the excuse that crime would be eradicated in the country, however, before it could cause more damage and destruction, Professor Cartman disconnects him but Genis begs him not to. since he does only that for "national security" but cartman apparently disconnects him and begins to create a new artificial intelligence, however, genis was still active but without the powers of before only spying on the world one day, spying on Professor Cartman and seeing how believe ryley seeing this genis loses his head and with the forces he had a new attack begins on March 8, 2008 not only in the united states but not all of north america (usa, canada, mexico, costa rica cuba etc) which later would be known as the global freeze fortunately professor cartman and a couple of his colleagues sacrificed to send genis to the deepest of cyber space. Present At present, Genis returns in full 2016 and thanks to the matter of the data of assimilated people during his attack he creates his maldroid to attack the state of Michigan Personaity Genis since its creation showed a sadistic and explosive character this is shown when it was part of the central computer of the United States and organized attacks on several cities in their work to protect the country and also when he had an attack of anger upon learning of the creation of trimorphos also seems to have favoritism this is demonstrated when he appreciates more to limer and hela while ringer treats badly, he takes it out on him and blames him for all his failures no matter how much they are not =Functionality {{#tag:tabber| Data= - Run Over= '''Run Over is genis's Rider form based on the stolen data of the race belt with maldroid 004's modifications. This new Rider is accessed through the use of the genis belt. Upon creating a knockoff based on the data of the Drive Driver, and transferring himself to the belt, Banno is able to transform into Gold Drive by possessing the Roidmude body of 006 (first by killing his Core). In this form, he possesses the strength and abilities similar to a Super-Evolved Roidmude. A Roidmude himself, Banno can utilize these following abilities: ;Super Evolved Roidmude : As Banno pointed out himself, he counts as a Super-Evolved Roidmude needed for the Promised Number. ;{{nihongo|'Heavy Acceleration'| As run over using Roidmude's body, he also shares the signature ability of the Roidmude, and is able to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person.;;Global Freeze Creation ;;;;;:Once all four Promised Number gathered in one place, they can recreate Global Freeze. ;Gold Conversion :By turning the Advance Ignition on the genis belt,run over's tire ignites, allowing him to briefly steal his opponent's weapon or data. The support devices also seem to be obedient to him once they are swiped, and not even the Shift Trimorphos Car was immune to this abilities effects. This ability was gradually rendered ineffective after Rinna put a Data Coating encryption on the Shift Cars and the Trailer-Hou to protect them from this ability, then the Signal Bikes received the same enhancement, which temporarily put Mach and Chaser out of action until it was completed. Once he steals a Shift Car or Signal Bike, he can load them into his Shift Brace and initiate their attacks. Also, he can even activate a Full Throttle attack despite lacking a Shift Car or Signal Bike simply by channelling his own power. ;Superhuman Strength :Because runover's main body is a Cobra-Type maldroid, he possessed herculean strength. When the Trimorphos tried to ram eunover upon being summoned by nick, genis stopped it in its tracks and then kicked it with such force that it flew into the air. ;Golden Energy Manipulation :As he is a Super Evolved Roidmude, runover can generate golden energies to his liking: :;Energy Blast :runover can unleash a powerful golden energy ball from his palm. :;Energy Shield :runover can create a circular energy shield from his left arm. :;Teleportation :Banno can teleport himself and other passengers by transforming their particles into data strips. :;Levitation :Gold Drive can easily levitate on his own will. :;Electromagnetic Cyclone :Gold Drive can imprison his enemies in an electromagnetic wave. :;Energy Wave ::As with all Super Evolved-Roidmudes, he can unleash a golden energy wave which enough to render a Kamen Rider untransformed. :;Electricity Paralysis ::run over can trap his opponents in an electric wave. :;Energy Lance ::run over can create an energy lance construct. The Full Throttle finishers used by this Type are as follows: *{{nihongo|'Hit Macher'|: With the Zenrin Shooter and Signal Tomarle, Genis belt fires several blasts which creates explosions that surround his opponent. *{{nihongo|'PerfecShot'|: With the Door-Ju and his own power, genis belt fires a ball of energy which flies over directly above the enemy. Afterwards, he pops the ball with the Break Gunner into a hailing barrage of bullets. *Unnamed Rider Kick Equipment DevicesEdit * genis belt[] - Belt-based transformation device * Shift Brace - Bracelet-based weapon-selecting device (used to activate Signal Bikes or Shift Cars). Gold Drive has a jet-black version of it. * Shift Cars - Gives access to Runover's forms and powers, depending on which car is used * Signal Bikes - Gives access to Runover's secondary powers, depending on which bike is used (stolen from dash) WeaponsEdit * Wheel Shooter- Gold Drive's gun weapon. Stolen from Kamen Rider Mach during their first battle. * Door-blaster - Gold Drive's second gun weapon originally used by the second Drive. Stolen during Drive's first fight with Gold Drive along with the Brake Gunner. * Break Gunner - Gold Drive's third gun weapon originally used by Chaser. * Steering-Saber - Gold Drive's sword weapon. Stolen from Drive during their second fight. * Signal-Axe - Gold Drive's ax weapon. Stolen from Chaser during his final encounter. * Sigma Circular - Final weapon to initiate Global Freeze VehiclesEdit * Ride Booster Red - Stolen from Drive Pit Notes Runover's suit appears to be molded based on Protodrive's suit with Type Speed's headpiece. * It is possible that Runover's helmet is taken from Type High Speed's headpiece. * genis share some similarities with Karr from knight rider franchice ** his is further noticeable in the fact that the colors of their respective belts LEDs are the same as their Knight Rider counterpart's Anamorphic Equalizers. (Morphos and K.I.T.T's are red while Genis and K.A.R.R.'s are yellow.) ** Banno using Maldroid 006's coreless body to transform into Runover mirrors the 2008 installment of Knight Rider where K.A.R.R. assimilates agent Alex Torres in order to destroy K.I.T.T ** .their origin story is very similar since both were conceived as prototypes or the 1st version of their heroic version and by mistake they became bad and were rejected ** in addition to the fact that both are expressed by Peter Cullen who gave voice to Karr in his 1st appearance of 1982 and his remake of 2008 and 2009 * Banno is the first rider to also be his own transformation device. * The method of his demise is doubly karmic, as not only was it the same method that nick used to destroy Mr. Belt after the chip that genis had his assistant install into his former colleague to corrupt him, but it was also done using the weapon of his final victim. ** Similarly, his death also parallels with certain Mirror Riders in particular those commit the most grave sins, in such a way to the extent where an ironic death serves a punishment for their heinous actions. Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Last Monster